Abducted Love
by SpreadingDread
Summary: Olivia Tucker, an aspiring artist, was just following her normal schedule. Her world is suddenly turned upside down as the crooked-jawed Joey Richter comes into her life. From there, strange events begin to take place, not only for Olivia, but for the whole country.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia finished packing up her brushes and canvas, shoving it all unceremoniously into the cabinet. She'd spent the entire day at her easel, unable to come up with inspiration, though her newest painting was meant to be done by tomorrow at noon. It was nine-thirty, and the skies were dark and star-flecked. Most of her colleagues had left an hour or so before.

The ginger-haired girl walked out of her work building, shutting off the lights, and locking the doors as she went. Olivia pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked, bag over her shoulder. She headed toward the little coffee shop she always went to after work, pulling her wallet out.

Stepping inside, she realized it was a little more packed than usual. Not overdone, but with a whole new group of people taking up the back corner table.

Looking around at the familiar coffee shop, Olivia didn't see any differences. The walls were painted their light cream color, with the usual pictures of past decades hanging on the walls. The floor was nicely tiled to match the walls, only a bit darker in color. The tables varied in sizes, ranging from square two-seaters, to round tables meant for at least eight people. The large group in the corner had pushed two of these tables together to fit them all. The chairs were a striking black, and round in shape, meant for comfort. The shop usually got a decent amount of customers, not too many, and not too little, but only a few people returned often enough to have made friendships with the employees.

Olivia was one of these few people.

She walked to the counter, ordered her usual, paid for it, then moved to the side, waiting for her drink. As she waited, she kept a close eye on the group in the corner, curious about who they were, and why they'd chosen this quiet coffee shop, rather than a bar. They weren't particularly loud, but they couldn't be considered quiet. They talked at a normal volume, but would sometimes burst into raucous laughter. With a closer look, Olivia realized that there were between fifteen and twenty people sitting at the table. The shop had never been so busy.

There was the sound of something hitting the counter top from behind her. Olivia turned to take her coffee and thank Damon, the employee who'd just set her coffee down. After taking one more glance at the group, she headed for her usual table, on the other side of the shop. She slid into the booth and slid a small book out of her bag. After glancing at the cover and the title, The Lovely Bones, Olivia flipped to the page she had shoved her bookmark into during the previous night. Sitting there, sipping her coffee and reading her book, Olivia was at peace with the world, as she was every time she came to the coffee shop.

Too absorbed in her book, she didn't realize that the large group had gone silent, nor had she noticed that a man had slid into the seat opposite her. She only realized he was there when he cleared his throat. Holding up a finger to tell him to wait a second, she finished her page, then closed her book. Looking up, Olivia realized that it was a member of the group, and glancing at the corner, she realized they were all watching him.

The ginger looked back at the man, taking in his face. It was a little round, though not enough to be considered unattractive. His jaw was slightly shifted so that it was more on the right side of his face than in the center. His dark hair had clearly not been cut recently, though it was well kept, for it hung around his face. It was at a perfect balance between hiding his face, and keeping it in view. A bit of facial hair was lining his jaw, but it seemed to suit him, even though he did seem young. Overall, he was good-looking.

"Er, hello," Olivia greeted, feeling a bit awkward.

"Hey there," the man replied, smiling.

"Can I help you with something?" Olivia asked, fidgeting with her book.

"No," he said, his smile not fading.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what do you want?"

"Can't a guy come talk to a pretty lady when she's sitting in a coffee shop, alone?"

"Maybe a guy could if he were to introduce himself properly."

"Joey. Joey Richter," he said, holding out his hand. "And you are?"

"Olivia Tucker," she responded, taking his hand and shaking it. As she pulled her hand away, she felt a slight tingling on her hand. She looked down at it, then back at Joey. "Um, might I ask why your friends over there are staring?"

Joey looked at his group, then back at Olivia. "They like to know what's going on at all times. Don't mind them, though."

"Alright, I won't," Olivia said, allowing a smile to cross her face. "Who are they though?"

"Just some of my friends. Most I went to college with. We've stuck together since then," the crooked-jawed man stated. "I'm going to tell you all their names, so don't say anything until I'm done. Alright?"

"Alright."

"So, there's Lauren, Joe, Nick, Matt, Jaime, Brian, Joe, Meredith, Chris, Darren, Brian, Julia, Denise, Jim, Dylan, Clark, Nico, and Jeff." Joey said, ticking them all off on his fingers as he went. "Matt and Nick are brothers. Brian 1 and Meredith are together, have been for God knows how long. Lauren seems to have a relationship with food. Joe 1 is with a girl named Sarah, and has been since college. Joe 2, we refer to as JoMo, as his last name is Moses. He has his own one man shows, so is only with us for a few weeks at a time. Clark's our music manager, and piano player. I guess if you were to stick around, you could learn a bit more about them."

Olivia sat silent for a minute, processing this all. It was a lot to take in. "Two questions."

"Yes?

"One, by stick around, do you mean here, in the coffee shop, in town, or in your life?" Olivia asked, smiling slightly, but unsure of what he might mean.

"All three, if that's what you'd like."

"I don't have plans for tonight, so I could stay here as long as you like. I live here, so I plan on staying in town. And we'll see about that third option." The ginger took a sip of her coffee, taking a second to think of how to word her next question. "Also, when you say that Clark is your music manager and piano player, what do you mean? What do you guys do?"

Joey ran a hand through his hair, clearly nervous about what Olivia's reaction would be. "We're a musical theatre group. We make parody musicals, as well as original musicals. We've been on a few tours as well. And, uh, we call ourselves Starkid," he said, not making eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia smiled, waiting for Joey to look up again. "Why'd you choose the name Starkid?"

"It just… Well, it just seemed to fit," Joey replied, letting his smile slip back onto his face. By now, the group in the corner had resumed their conversation, not paying attention to the two at the table. "That's enough about me though… Oh! I have an idea!" Joey exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked, smiling in amusement at his excitement.

"A question for a question. I ask you a question, you tell me the answer, and vice versa. Sounds childish, but hey, at least we'll get to know each other."

Olivia sat up, folding her hands on the table. "Alright, you first."

"What do you do for a living?" he asked, leaning back in his seat.

"I'm an artist. You know, painting and sketching. It really isn't much, but it's what I love. Umm, what college did you go to?"

"Michigan State. You?"

"I went to SCAD," Olivia stated, assuming he'd know what this meant. Judging by the look on his face, she realized he didn't. "It stands for Savannah College of Art and Design. It's in Savannah, Georgia. Hence the Savannah part. How about something simple? Favorite color?"

" Green. Favorite movie?"

"This is going to sound really cheesy…" Olivia said, lowering her head and dropping her eyes to the table.

Joey leaned forward slightly, lifting his hand up to Olivia's chin. He tilted her head up, holding eye contact with her. "Cheesy is better than normal, right?" When he removed his hand, he let it fall on the table, rather than back at his side.

"I guess you're right," Olivia said, smiling. She felt her cheeks growing red, and the same tingling as before left where he had touched her. "Mine's Fox and the Hound."

Joey let out a loud chuckle. "Really?" he asked, not seeming to believe her.

"It's a good movie!" Olivia exclaimed, hitting his hand playfully. Joey chuckled again. "You can't tell me you don't like any cheesy movies."

"I never said I didn't," Joey stated. He leaned forward so that his arms were on the table, and his head hovered just a little under halfway across it. Olivia mimicked this action so that her face was about eight inches from his.

"So, tell me, Joey Richter, what's your favorite cheesy movie."

Joey leaned forward just a little bit more, then whispered. "Between you and me…" he paused for a second. "Tangled is my favorite cheesy movie." Olivia burst into a fit of giggles, but didn't move away.

"You, a grown man, like Tangled?" she asked, smiling in amusement. "Shouldn't you like things like Clash of the Titans, Fast and Furious, Thor?"

Joey shrugged, grinning. "I never said I didn't like those, I just said I liked Tangled."

"I can officially say that you aren't an average guy."

"A title I never wanted."

"A title I wouldn't ever like a guy to have."

"You're one of a kind, aren't you, Olivia Tucker?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Something I like in a girl."

"Something I take pride in."

"Do you now?" Joey asked, smiling his crooked smile.

"I do."

Just then the pair heard a whistle from the corner on the other side of the shop. Joey and Olivia turned to look over and realized it was from Joey's group of friends. "Getting a bit close there, aren't you?" A guy with short hair, and stubble lining his jaw was the one to ask this. He had bright blue eyes with a light in them, which gave away the fact that he was joking.

Joey shook his head, then turned back to Olivia. "That's Joe. Don't mind him. He tends to make those sort of comments all the time."

The next hour passed with this sort of conversation, and no more interruptions from the other Starkids. At a quarter till eleven, Olivia stood up, stating that she should probably get going.

"Wait. I'll, uh, I'll walk you home," Joey said, getting up as well.

Olivia smiled, "Alright." After a second of consideration, she reached down, opened her bag, and pulled out a pen. She grabbed a napkin from the center of the table and quickly wrote something down on it. After folding it, she handed it to him. "Don't open it until you've gotten home. And don't leave it laying around," she said, smiling.

"Shall we?" Joey asked, offering his arm to her. He'd obviously silently accepted her request, and didn't see the need to continue with the topic. Olivia slid her arm into the crook of his elbow, and they walked out of the shop together, after Joey told his friends he'd meet them back at "the house."

Many streets, lanes, roads, and street corners later, Joey and Olivia reached Olivia's house. A small, yellow, two story building just on the outskirts of town. They stopped outside her front door, and turned to face each other.

"You really didn't have to come out this far," Olivia said, looking up at him. He was only a head taller than her.

"I wanted to, though," Joey stated, smiling. "It was a pleasure getting to know you, Miss Olivia Tucker," he said, taking her hand, and slipping something into it.

"It was a pleasure getting to know you too, Mr. Joey Richter." Olivia stood on her toes and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "We'll meet again soon?"

"If I have anything to do with it, yes, we will." Joey smiled once more, squeezed her hand, dropped it, then turned to walk away. "Goodnight!" he called when he was halfway down the path.

Olivia turned, pulling out her keys, and unlocked her door. She stepped inside, flicked on the lights, then closed the door. Unfolding the piece of paper he'd slipped into her hand, she realized he'd given her the same thing she'd given him, plus something else. His number, as well as an address and time for their next… date.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Olivia was awoken by a rather violent shaking, and her name being screamed repeatedly in her ear. Not bothering to open her eyes, she pushed the hands that were on her arm and back away, rolling over. "Go away," she muttered, grabbing a pillow and throwing it over her own head, trying to block out the voice.

"No! Come on, Olivia, get up!"

Olivia grabbed another pillow and threw it in the general direction of the voice.

"You missed! Now get up!"

"Go awaaaay," Olivia moaned, pulling her blankets up higher around her. The voice stopped, and for a second, Olivia thought she might be able to resume her sleep. The next second, her blanket was ripped away from her, and she was left exposed to the cold air filling her room.

"Get up," the voice said defiantly.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep now, Olivia sat up, rubbing her eyes the way a tired child would. "What do you want?" she muttered, annoyed.

"Mom's coming into town today. She's almost here. And you know mom, she expects you to be presentable by the time she gets here." McKenzie, Olivia's younger sister, stated. "So get to stepping, and go shower." Olivia opened her eyes and looked at her sister, who was already dressed and ready. Her blonde hair had been perfectly combed and left to hang around her shoulders. Her blouse was buttoned all the way up, and her skirt hung to her knees. Her brown eyes, which so contrasted Olivia's blue ones, were shining with the basic coating of make-up around them.

"I have a painting due today. I can't go out with you two." Olivia said, knowing this would be the only excuse she could use to get out of a day "with the girls."

"I've already sent in one of your old ones. You're not getting out of this, not if I can't." McKenzie said, taking Olivia by the arms and heaving her out of bed. "Go shower. I'll lay your clothes out for you." Olivia nodded and headed towards the bathroom, still bleary-eyed. "Oh, and when you're out, you can tell me all about the boy from the porch last night."

Olivia shook her head, annoyance running high. "Whatever." she muttered, opening the bathroom door. "I'll never understand morning people."

An hour later, when Olivia was showered and made presentable by her sister, there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, or for anyone to get it, the mother of the Tucker girls walked in.

"Oh, girls! Bless your hearts! You didn't have to get up so early just to get ready! I could have waited!" Mrs. Tucker exclaimed. "Oh, you two look darling." Even with that, she walked over, smoothing out any creases. She was acting the way any mother would, and it got on Olivia's nerves. McKenzie, though clearly annoyed, had pinned her most winning smile on her face, putting up with it. "Well come on then, let's go. Lots to do, and not enough time!"

"Where are we headed first?" McKenzie asked, trying to cover up Olivia's groan.

"To get breakfast, then we'll go on our usual shopping route, then lunch, then we'll finish up. I hope one of you is willing to give up your bed. I _am not returning to that dreadful hotel."_

_Olivia and McKenzie made eye contact, and both of their hands shot up to their noses, in their usual decision making game of "nose goes." McKenzie's hand reached her nose just before Olivia's did, and she stuck her tongue out, smiling in triumph. _

_After breakfast, and a few hours of running around to different shops and boutiques, the Tuckers were to be found at a restaurant, waiting for their meal to show up. There had been much conversation between all three of them, exchanging news, telling stories, and cracking jokes. _

"_Oh, did you hear? Mrs. Malloy has gone missing. As well as Mr. Jones, and the little Thompson girl. No one's heard from them, or seen them. There's not even any traces of how they went missing," McKenzie stated, grabbing her sister's interest for the first time that day. _

"_Oh, that sounds like Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, over where I live. One day they were there, the next day they were gone, overnight," Mrs. Tucker said, sitting up straighter in her chair. _

"_That's strange… Are you sure none of them just decided to go on vacation? Or maybe they moved." Olivia suggested, raising an eyebrow. _

"_A little girl, moving out on her own? It isn't likely," McKenzie stated, shooting down her sister's suggestion. _

_Olivia felt a tap on her shoulder and looked behind her. She almost jumped out of her chair, for her face was only a few inches from the face of the man who had tapped her shoulder. _

"_Uh, yes? Can I help you with something?" Olivia asked, scooting back slightly to put some distance between them. The man's face seemed warn away, like he'd been living on the street for years. His hair was a little longer than normal, and not well-kept, hidden under a hat. A scruffy beard hid most of his face, and his eyes were a dark, murky brown. His whole appearance just screamed bad news. _

"_Ma'am, you ought not to be talkin' about them abductions," he hissed, eyeing her carefully. _

"_Why not? It's just news," she said, a tone of defiance filling her voice. _

"_You'll be next then, ma'am," he said mysteriously before turning away._

_Olivia shook her head, not believing a word he'd said. He was just a crazy old man. But just as their food arrived mere seconds later, Olivia looked back to find that the man had gone. _


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed, with three things running through Olivia's mind.

The first, the man's promise of her being next. She knew it was crazy, but he had seemed serious, plus he had disappeared immediately after he'd said it. He was clearly someone to watch out for.

The second, her mother annoying the living daylights out of her. Olivia was kept up constantly, having to please her mother, get her this, give her that, fix this, tidy that. It was stressing her out, and putting her temper at an all time high. She barely had any time to rest, and had now grown used to the sound of being commanded. By now, the ginger could probably survive military training.

The third, her upcoming date with Joey. She was constantly worrying about the fact that she might not find the place, or that she had read the time wrong. She knew she had only talked to him once, and that they weren't officially together, but he seemed to have had the most pronounced effect any guy had ever had on her. He was constantly taking over her thoughts, mostly that crooked smile of his. And she couldn't help but think that the tingling she'd felt when he touched her meant something.

"Olivia! Quit spacing out, and sit down! Say Yes to the Dress is about to start, and you just have to watch it," Mrs. Tucker exclaimed, grabbing Olivia's arm and pulling her onto the couch.

"Mom, I have to go get ready," Olivia claimed, standing up again.

"What for?" Mrs. Tucker asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm… uh… I'm meeting Sammy for dinner," Olivia fibbed, knowing she couldn't tell her mother that she was seeing a boy. If she did, she'd be harassed constantly about it. One thing her mother and sister shared was the need to know every thing. As Olivia took this thought into account, she decided she needed to tell McKenzie not to snitch on her.

"Oh, alright. If you have to. And send your sister down."

Olivia sprinted upstairs, glad to be out of the grips of her mother's commanding sight. She walked to McKenzie's room, and opened the door without knocking. "Mom wants you down stairs," she stated, smiling. "Have fun."

Olivia walked to her own room, pushed open the door, and walked immediately to the closet. She sifted through her old clothes, as well as the new ones from her most recent shopping trip, unable to find anything she really liked. Crying out in exasperation, she sank onto her bed, staring at the open closet.

The next second, her door flew open and McKenzie came running in. "What happened?"

"I can't find anything to wear." Olivia said, sighing. She realized how girly she sounded, and was a bit disturbed by it, but she had to make an impression.

"Are you kidding? Mom just spent almost a thousand dollars on the two of us. You have plenty of things."

"None that look alright."

"All of them look alright."

"Then you choose something, if you're so good!" Olivia said, raising her voice louder than she'd meant to.

"Here." McKenzie said, throwing something at Olivia. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Just outside the door, she looked back. "Good luck on your date," she said before heading downstairs.

The outfit she had been given was a perfect mix between casual and evening wear, paired with a pair of converse tennis shoes.

An hour later, after Olivia had gotten ready and driven to the location, she was to be found sitting outside the most unexpected place in the world… An arcade. She'd been expecting a restaurant, a movie theatre, or something of that sort, but definitely not an arcade. And definitely not the one she'd spent most of her childhood going to. When she'd first arrived, she'd checked and checked the address, making sure it was the right place. But after doing this, she knew it was, and went to find the closest bench to sit on while she waited. She'd gotten there just on time, and had now been waiting for ten minutes.

Thoughts of being stood up were just starting to enter her mind. She should've known that he wouldn't think she was worth his time. Most guys stood her up anyway.

Just as she was standing up and heading towards her car, she saw him, accompanied by two other people. One she recognized as Joe, the other she wasn't sure about.

"You're late," Olivia muttered, taking Joey's outstretched hand.

"Blame the lovebirds. They were taking too long to get ready," Joey said quietly. "Hurry up, you two," he called to them over his shoulder. As Olivia looked back, she realized they had stopped, and were now kissing. She groaned as she turned back to look at Joey.

"Do they plan on doing that the whole time?" she asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"No, they won't be able to," Joey replied, smiling at Olivia.

"Who's the girl?" Olivia asked.

"Sarah, Joe's girlfriend." Joey looked back at the couple, who hadn't moved an inch. "Oy! Walker! Come on! You'll have plenty of time to kiss her later!" he called back, a slight tone of annoyance ringing in his voice.

"Cool it," Joe said, finally breaking away from their kiss. "I'm coming." He grabbed Sarah's hand, and the two caught up with Joey and Olivia.

"How can they go that long without breathing?" Olivia asked. This drew a chuckle out of Joey. "Anyway, why are we at an arcade?"

"Laser tag," Joey stated simply.

"Teams are me and Sarah, you and Joey," Joe said, winking at Olivia.

"And I hope you're ready to get creamed," Sarah said, smiling.

"Not likely," Joey said. "I'm sure that even if Olivia's no good at laser tag, we'll still win. I mean, with these muscles, how could we lose?" Joey held up his arm, obviously flexing, though he didn't have muscles as obvious as Joe's, and Joe wasn't even flexing.

"One, muscles don't matter in laser tag," Joe said, chuckling. "And two, your muscles don't even beat these puppies." He held up and flexed his free arm, kissing his bicep.

"That's my man," Sarah said, kissing Joe's cheek.

Olivia rolled her eyes, but still kept her smile on her face. She looked at Joey. "Don't worry, I spent my childhood playing laser tag, so I'm not too bad," she said, as they walked to the counter of the arcade. Joey and Joe both pulled out their wallets and split the cost for one game. The group then headed towards the arena, which consisted of three floors, two bases, lots of hiding spots, and many obstacles. It was the best arena in town.

They headed to the launch room, where they got instructions on how to play. Joey helped Olivia into her vest before putting on his own. Once everyone was suited up, they were released into the arena, and given thirty seconds to get situated before their guns, bases, and vests were activated.

Half an hour later, after Joey and Olivia had successfully won the game, the group left the arcade. Joe and Sarah had been a little dampened by their loss at first, but not being sore losers, they immediately cheered up after Joey promised to take them all out to ice cream.

They headed towards the nearest ice cream parlor, recapping the game to each other, congratulating each other on successes, and laughing at failed attempts.

Just as Joe pulled open the door, Olivia heard a high-pitched, terrified scream from not too far away.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia's head immediately cocked to the side as she tried to pinpoint the source of the scream. She heard it again, still in the same place as before. Before even saying anything to Joey, Joe, or Sarah, she turned, and sprinted towards the noise.

"Olivia! Come back! You don't need to get involved!" Olivia heard Sarah call out to her. But she didn't stop running. It was Olivia's natural instinct to try to help. It's how she was raised.

Soon enough, she heard three pairs of footsteps behind her, and knew they had followed her. She heard the scream again, and immediately turned the corner, heading down an alley. The scene that met her eyes caused her to skid to a halt.

There were 2 men and one woman. One of the men was tall and muscled, clearly someone you didn't want to mess with. The other was the same man from the restaurant. The woman looked young and weak, not someone who could defend herself.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Olivia shouted, stepping forward.

All three of them looked up, frozen where they were. Olivia heard a groan from behind her and knew it was Sarah.

"What was that, sweetheart?" The larger man asked. His voice was definitely foreign. "Want me to leave her alone? How about… no."

The smaller man cackled, throwing his hand over the woman's mouth to stop her from screaming again.

"How about, you let her be or I'll make your jaw just as crooked as mine," Joey said, stepping forward.

The goons just ignored him, still struggling to pick up the flailing girl.

There was a low shout, this time from the man with the hat. He pulled his hand away from the girl's mouth, shaking it as if something had caused him pain. Olivia realized the girl had bit his hand.

"THEY'RE ALIENS!" the girl shouted before she was silenced again by the guy's hand.

There was a sound from above. The sound of something metallic opening. Olivia looked up and immediately backed up, accidentally bumping into Joey. His arms slid protectively around her and they both backed away, eyes trained on what was above them.

It was round in shape, and entirely metal. There was no logo or any sign of markings anywhere on it. There were a few lights on the bottom, clearly meant to illuminate the way. The opening sound from a few seconds before could be placed as the smooth surface of it split. A long rope ladder was let down and the two men stepped forward to take hold of it. They got their footing, and kept the girl close at hand, making sure she couldn't get away. Normally Olivia would try to help, but she was frozen from shock.

Just before the ladder reached the bottom of the spaceship, the form of the two men changed. They both grew thinner and lankier and changed to a pale beige color. Their heads stayed the same shape and size, but their eyes changed to a more oval-y shape, and their lips shrunk to non-existence, leaving just holes for their mouths. Their clothes seemed to evaporate, but they didn't really have anything that would need to be covered up.

Olivia seemed unable to tear her eyes away from the creatures. Even after the hatch had closed, she stood staring. She tore her eyes away only when she felt Joey's arms leave her. She blushed, and looked at him, realizing he had been watching her.

"Sorry," Olivia muttered, looking away from him. Her eyes stopped on Joe and Sarah. Sarah was shaking rather violently, clearly not one to face terror. Joe had one arm wrapped around her, and the other he was using to hit Joey's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Joey hissed, looking at Joe.

"Dude… Bro… That was so cool! Real life aliens!" Joe said excitedly. "We'll never see that again! I mean, we might. But, oh my god! No one's gonna believe us, but we just saw real aliens!"

"Are you kidding? A woman was just abducted, and you're planning on bragging about seeing real aliens?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, you can't say that wasn't cool!" Joe exclaimed, his eyes wider than Olivia thought possible.

"It was, but let's get out of here," Joey said, taking Olivia's hand with one of his, and pushing Joe with the other. "I'll take Olivia home," he said, looking up at the sky. He quickly lead her to his car, and opened the passenger door for her. She stepped in, sat down, and buckled her seatbelt.

"What about my car?" Olivia asked, looking at Joey.

"I'll take you to get it tomorrow. I just don't want you driving home alone with that thing still out there."

"You really don't have to worry about me. It's gone by now." But Olivia was remembering the guy's… alien's promise of her being next, and was glad Joey was taking her home.

"I'll worry about you all I want," Joey said, glancing at her and winking. He checked to make sure that Joe and Sarah were safely in their car and headed home before he pulled out of his parking spot.

When they arrived at Olivia's house (Joey only needed minimal instruction on how to get there, apparently having a good memory.) Olivia got out of the car, telling Joey he didn't need to get out.

"I'll be fine. You go home, and tell me when you do get home," she said before closing his car door. She sprinted up the steps and unlocked the door as quickly as she could.

About five minutes later, Olivia's phone went off and a text from Joey told her that he had made it home safely.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia slept restlessly that night, the two aliens haunting her dreams. She wasn't even sure if they were real, but it seemed they were. Four people weren't likely to have the same hallucination. In her dreams, she was chased down corridors, into dead ends, and up rope ladders leading to alien spaceships. When she woke up, it was much, much earlier than normal. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Looking at the digital clock on her night stand, she realized it was 5 AM on a Saturday morning.

The facility she worked at only required that she come in a minimum of three days a week, and that she turn in at least one painting every Friday. It was simple, paid well, and left her plenty of free time.

A loud vibrating noise from her left startled her, and she reached over to pick up her phone. The name "Joey Richter" was blinking on her screen. She unlocked her phone with the code 7249. To most people, it would seem useless, and completely random. But it was the address of the house that Olivia had grown up in.

"You alive?" was what the text said. There were about five more, sent over the course of a few hours. Most were basically the same thing, just in different forms. Olivia laughed and slid the keyboard on her phone open. "I'm fine, perfectly alive. Couldn't sleep?" she texted back before getting up out of bed, and walking downstairs to the kitchen. She pulled out a carton of milk, a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cereal. Just after she sat down at the table to eat, her phone buzzed again. The text read, "Too worried. Plus, who needs sleep anyway?" Olivia laughed a little at this and texted back, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Also, sleep is the best part of the day."

After Olivia finished eating, she got a reply. "Better than with you're with me? ;D" "No, not that great." "Good. So, would you say we're officially together? Because I'd like to be able to call you my girlfriend, Olivia Tucker." "I'd say we are, Joey Richter. And if that's you casually asking me to be your girlfriend, my answer is yes." "Good, because I'm pretty sure you're more or less... well... the one."

Olivia's heart skipped a beat when she read his last text. She was glad she wasn't the only one who felt that way, but hadn't expected him to say it. Not entirely sure how to reply without sounding cheesy, Olivia sat for a few minutes, staring at her phone. "Really, I don't know how to respond without sounding cheesy, but I can honestly say I was thinking the same about you."

She set her phone down on the table, picked up her bowl and spoon, and headed towards the sink. While in the middle of cleaning up her breakfast, she heard a vibration, as well as footsteps. It was the footsteps that worried her. She spun around, almost dropping the bowl. "Mom! What are you doing up?" Olivia almost shouted, her eyes wide as she spotted her own phone in her mother's hand.

"Oh, please, this is the time anyone who doesn't sleep in would get up. I should be asking you why you're up this early," Mrs. Tucker said, putting an emphasis on the "you" and "you're."

"I couldn't sleep," Olivia said, shrugging. She slowly set her bowl down and walked toward her mother. "Uh, can I have my phone back?" she asked, reaching forward for it.

"One second, dear," Mrs. Tucker said, looking at the screen. "Who's this 'Joey Richter' you have about fifty texts from?"

"He's just a guy, mom."

"Then why are you constantly texting him? You've never had much time for guys."

"It's nothing."

"Oh, look! He says he think you're 'the one.' Oh, that's cute!"

"Mom, could you please just give me my phone back?"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady."

"Who I text, and what I tell them is none of your business."

"I am your mother."

"And I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You sure do act like it." Mrs. Tucker gave Olivia a stern look, crossing her arms.

"I just want my phone, alright?" Olivia said, lowering her voice.

"Fine. Here," she said, handing Olivia her phone. "But, I'd like to meet this Joey Richter. Invite him over for dinner tomorrow before I leave, alright?"

"Fine, I'll talk to him about it today." Olivia turned and went back upstairs. She made sure was sitting on a stable surface (a chair in her room) before opening Joey's text. It read, "Really? Oh, I should probably pick you up to get your car." "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." About two minutes later, there was another reply. "Alright, I'm on my way."

Olivia almost threw her phone across the room. It was early, she hadn't brushed her teeth, let alone gotten dressed, or done her hair. And Joey would be there in about five minutes. She clearly didn't have time to shower or anything remotely related. She ran into the bathroom, pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste, and immediately started brushing her teeth, looking through drawers for a hair tie as she went.

Five minutes later, after much hustling, and a lot of rushing, Olivia's phone buzzed. She picked it up, and the text read, "Outside. Wasn't sure if anyone was sleeping." Olivia smiled and shoved her phone in her pocket before grabbing her sweatshirt and heading downstairs. She slipped out the door before her mom could say anything, and walked quickly down the steps to Joey's car. She pulled open the passenger door and slid in. "Hey there," she greeted, leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheek. Just before she was able to, Joey turned his head, catching her lips with his own.

Olivia's eyes immediately fluttered closed as she felt Joey's hand cupping her cheek. She leaned further over the console, feeling his other hand on her other cheek.

Too soon, Joey pulled away, a little out of breath. Olivia sat back in her seat, looking down. "Sorry," Joey muttered, starting the car up again.

"Don't be," Olivia said, smiling at him.

"Well, let's go get your car then."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and my mom, being the woman she is, want you to come over for dinner tonight."

"You, uh, you live with your mom?"

"No, she's just staying with me while she's in town."

"Oh, alright. Um, sure, I'll come," Joey said, sounding relieved and nervous at the same time. "Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come to one of our rehearsals in a few weeks. Uh, if you'd like. I mean, Joe's bringing Sarah, and Nick's bringing Becca, so I thought I should invite you."

"Sure, I'd love to!" Olivia said, smiling. It was the first time she'd be able to get a look into Joey's career, and she thought it'd be nice to get to know his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

After picking up Olivia's car, Joey and Olivia had both gone home. Joey, because he had a rehearsal, and Olivia because she'd rather clean the house before he showed up for dinner. Now, it was about 6PM and Joey was due to arrive within the next ten minutes.

When the doorbell finally rang, Olivia went to get it, but just before she opened the door, she stopped, turned to her mother. "Be nice," she hissed, then pulled open the door. "Hey there," she greeted, smiling as she always did when Joey was around.

"Hey." Joey leaned down, quickly kissing Olivia. Olivia took his hand and lead him into the house. She pulled him to the family room where her mother was sitting on the couch, a stern look on her face.

"Joey, this is my mother, Helen. Mom, this is Joey." Olivia said, glaring at her mother.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Tucker," Joey greeted, sounding a bit uncomfortable. Which was understandable, as Olivia's mom was glaring at him.

"Hello, Joey," Mrs. Tucker replied, sticking a smile on her face.

"I'm gonna go get McKenzie. I'll be right back." Olivia dropped Joey's hand and walked quickly upstairs, towards McKenzie's room. "McKenzie, Joey's here for dinner, if you want to meet him," Olivia said, opening the door to McKenzie's room.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I want to meet him!" McKenzie shouted, throwing the book she was reading across the room and jumping off her bed. "Where is he?!"

"Calm down," Olivia said, laughing at her sister's excitement. "He's downstairs."

"Let's go then!" McKenzie squealed, jumping up and down. When she caught the look on Olivia's face she stopped and took a deep breath, composing herself. "Alright, let's go."

Olivia shook her head and walked out of the room, leading McKenzie downstairs. The sight they saw when they got to the family room was a bit shocking. Joey was sitting on the couch next to Mrs. Tucker, talking animatedly about the ending of Tangled. Olivia stopped dead in her tracks, listening carefully.

"I watched it twice in a row, and I must say, I cried at the end. I mean, when Flynn dies, and Rapunzel is crying over his dead body... It just gets to me every time," Joey was saying.

"Oh, I know! I saw it for the first time with Olivia, and we were both crying by the end too," Mrs. Tucker said. When Olivia heard this she squeaked, not wanting Joey to know she sometimes got emotional over movies. The pair on the couch looked over, spotting Olivia and McKenzie on the stairs.

"I didn't cry, mom. I just, um, had something in my eye."

"Oh, don't kid yourself, dear. Those were definitely tears from the movie. You kept saying 'No, Flynn! Not Flynn!'" Mrs. Tucker, said, shaking her head.

"I did not," Olivia said, crossing her arms.

"Yes you did," McKenzie stated from behind her.

"You weren't even there!"

"So? You came home with puffy eyes."

"Did not." Olivia turned her back on McKenzie, looking at Joey and her mother. "So, uh, how about dinner?"

"Sounds good to me. What're we having?" Joey asked. Both him and Mrs. Tucker stood up off the couch.

"Steak. I hope you're not a vegetarian," Mrs. Tucker said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm not," Joey replied, smiling. He held his hand out again, for Olivia, and when she took it, they walked into the kitchen, followed by McKenzie. Being the gentlemen he was, Joey pulled out Olivia's chair for her before sitting in his own, right beside her.

About an hour later, after much friendly conversation, everyone was full, and unable to take another bite. Mrs. Tucker got up from the table, taking everybody's dishes, and heading towards the sink. Before Olivia could stand up to help her, Joey pushed out his chair and walked to the counter, picking up a drying towel.

"Oh, Joey, you don't have to help me. I'll clean up," Mrs. Tucker said, smiling at him. She finished filling the sink, and went to washing the dishes. When the first one was finished, Joey picked it up, dried it, then handed it to Olivia, who had joined him at the counter. Olivia put the dishes away in their correct places within the cabinets and drawers.

After they'd finished cleaning the dishes and eating the apple pie Mrs. Tucker had served to them, Joey and Olivia stepped outside. "Uh, hey, before I go… I was wondering if you'd meet me in the park tomorrow at noon?" Joey asked, smiling.

"Sure, why not?" Olivia agreed, smiling.

"I promise I won't be late this time," Joey said. He leaned his head down, allowing his lips to meet hers. Just like earlier that day, his hand moved to her cheek, but the other went to the small of her back, pulling her closer. One of Olivia's hands moved up to his hair, the other to the back of his neck. This kiss was more drawn out, more passionate, and more meaningful than the first. Overall, better. Somehow, the pair's lips seemed to work perfectly together, moving in an unspoken dance.

Olivia regretfully pulled away, her heart beating faster than ever, her breath quickened. Joey seemed to be having the same reaction, though he tried to seem more casual about it by running his hand through his hair.

"So, uh, tomorrow at noon. I'll see you there," Joey said, smiling.

"Tomorrow."

Joey turned, and walked to his car, Olivia waiting on the porch until he was out of sight.

The next day, Olivia was in her car just before noon, and on her way to the park. She wasn't sure what Joey was planning, but it was sure to be nice. She reached the park, which wasn't packed, but did have quite a few people.

There was a large, open field, a bike path, a garden, a fountain, and a playground. The whole thing was lined by trees, most of them large, having been there for years upon years. Everything was green, and in bloom, having been tended to by park rangers, and hired gardeners. No one ever tried vandalizing anything in the park, for there was always someone on patrol. It was bright outside, the perfect day for being at the park. It was warm, but not too warm, perfect weather, really.

Olivia got out of her car, picking her bag up of the passenger seat, slinging it over her shoulder, and locking the doors. She stood for second, just outside her car, scanning the park for Joey. She spotted him, sitting on the edge of the fountain, nothing with him. She walked over to him, and he spotted her just before she reached him. "Hey! I told you I wouldn't be late," Joey said, grinning.

"I'm surprised you were early though," Olivia said, sitting next to him on the edge of the fountain. "So, had anything planned for today?"

"Just one thing, really, then we can do anything you'd like," Joey replied, turning to face her. Olivia turned too, pulling her legs up and sitting criss-cross.

"So, what is it you had planned?"

"Well, I told you I did musical theatre."

"Yeah?"

"And, I realized you've never heard me sing."

"Uh-huh?"

"So, I thought, 'Why not sing for Olivia?' So, here we are." Joey looked nervous, just as he had when he'd first told Olivia about his career and group of friends.

"Really?" Olivia asked, sitting up straighter. She'd been wanting to hear Joey's voice for a bit now, but wasn't sure he'd actually sing for her.

"Really," Joey said, his nervousness evaporating. He took both of Olivia's hands in his, taking a deep breath. "Well, hope you like The Beatles," he muttered before he started the first note. "Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand, when I say that something, I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand." A smile immediately spread across Olivia's face. It was one of her favorite songs, by one of her favorite bands.

Joey finished the song, smiling at Olivia. She looked at him, her eyes almost watering, but not spilling over. "I think I can honestly say that I love you, Joey Richter."

"Then I can tell you in full confidence that I love you too, Olivia."


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks passed with a few dates between Joey and Olivia, three paintings done by Olivia, and many rehearsals involving Joey and the other Starkids.

On the first Tuesday of July, Olivia was due to go to a Starkid rehearsal. Joey had informed her that they were working on a musical titled "A Very Potter Threequel," and had already done "A Very Potter Musical," and "A Very Potter Sequel." They'd decided to pick the project back up recently, mainly because their friend Darren was done with Glee. Darren was the star of the show, playing Harry Potter. The only problem he said that they'd run into was who was to play Hermione. Apparently a woman named Bonnie had left the group, dropping her roll as the character, and they weren't sure who to give the part to. They'd end up giving it to a woman called Meredith, who was apparently dating Brian.

Basically, it was a big mess of things. The one thing Olivia did know though, was that she loved Harry Potter more than almost anything else, and that if Joey and the Starkids were doing a musical about it, she refused to miss it.

Olivia's mother had left the day after Joey came to dinner, and wasn't going to be back until Thanksgiving. McKenzie was now usually out with a guy named Jim, who Olivia had only seen once, and boy was he tall. But that suited McKenzie, for she was tall too.

Joey was meant to pick Olivia up soon, as it was five-thirty PM, and the rehearsal was meant to start at five-forty-five. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door, and Joey was waiting on the doorstep. Olivia slung her bag over her shoulder, opened the door, and stepped outside.

"Ready?" Joey asked, taking her hand.

"Clearly," Olivia said, laughing lightly. The sound brought a smile to Joey's face.

They walked to Joey's car, got in, and were off towards the studio that the Starkids were rehearsing at. "Alright, bit of a back story on this particular musical. It's mostly about the Chamber of Secrets, but it also has aspects from Half-Blood Prince and Order of thePhoenix. Ron and Hermione are together, Ginny and Harry are together. And, you'll just have to wait to see more," Joey said as he drove.

Ten minutes later, Joey and Olivia reached the studio, which was just on the edge of town. Joey got out, almost ran to the other side, and opened Olivia's door for her. "Shall we?" he asked after she'd gotten out, holding his arm out for her. Olivia automatically hooked her arm with his, and they headed inside.

It was a large studio, with many rooms set for different things. There were prop closets, dance studios, a stage for better rehearsal, a room for vocal warm-ups, and many practice rooms to avoid things getting too loud in one room. Joey lead Olivia to the stage, where the other Starkids were waiting around.

"Oh! Is this Olivia?" Olivia heard from the whole group, basically.

"Yes, this is Olivia," Joey said, shaking his head in amusement. "And she already knows who most of you are, so let's not waste time with introductions." Joey turned to Olivia, "You do need to meet Becca though, Nick's girlfriend. She's probably with Sarah down in the audience." Olivia looked over and spotted too girls chatting away in the audience.

"I'll go join them. You guys start rehearsal," Olivia said, smiling. She walked over to where Sarah and Becca were sitting. She sat beside Sarah, knowing her better. "Hey."

"Hey, I'm Becca," Becca greeted, sticking out her hand. Olivia took it, smiling.

Olivia. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, you too! I've heard so much about you! Mainly from what Joey has told Nick."

"Have you?"

"Oh yeah, Joey seems to talk about you all the time. Nothing bad of course, Joey would never do that."

"Alright! Take it from the top of Act 2 Part 3!" Olivia heard someone call from not too far away. She looked over and saw a man with short, blonde hair sitting in front of the stage. He looked at least a year younger than the rest.

"Uh, who's that?" Olivia asked.

"That's Matt, Nick's brother. He's the director and writer of the show." Becca said, smiling.

"Oh, alright." Olivia turned back to face the stage as the cast started the scene.

Basically, it was a good, well-written, and well-performed show. They were about halfway through the scene when Olivia was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Joey played Ron, and as Ron was with Hermione, they were meant to have a few romantic parts. Olivia shifted in her seat, keeping her eye on the stage though.

About a minute later, Joey's lips met Meredith's, and his hand went to the small of her back, just as it had with Olivia a few weeks before. Olivia stood up, walked down the aisle between seats, and out of the theatre. She stopped in the hall, sliding down the wall, knowing she wouldn't have a way of getting home without Joey, but she didn't want to watch him kiss another girl, even if it was just for a play.

A few minutes later, she heard a series of noises from the inside of the theatre, and new someone was coming out to talk to her. She just sat against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest, fiddling with the zipper on her bag.

"Olivia?" She heard someone nearly shout her name, though she was just right there. She looked up at Joey, who was standing right next to her, and when he looked down at her, her eyes fell to watch the ground. "Olivia?" he asked, almost at a whisper, crouching next to her. Olivia didn't respond. "Come on, Olivia. What's wrong?"

"I think it's probably obvious," she muttered, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"The kiss? Come on, Olivia, it's just for the musical," Joey said, sitting down.

"That's not what I'm mad about. I know it's for the musical. Believe it or not, I understand theatre."

"Then if you're not mad about the kiss, why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad about the kiss, I'm mad because you brought me here to watch you kiss another girl, Joey. You could've brought me any other day but you chose the day that you were going to kiss another woman."

"I didn't know we were gonna rehearse that today," Joey said, his voice losing its calm tone.

"I doubt that. Most theatre companies have a schedule for what they're rehearsing."

"Okay, so I did know, but I didn't think you'd mind. I thought you'd understand."

"Oh, so you're lying to me now?"

"No!" Joey said, face-palming. "I mean, I did, but I didn't mean to!"

"That's just great," Olivia said, standing up. Joey stood up as well, a look of desperation on his face.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry?" he asked.

"It might," Olivia responded, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry," Joey said, sounding more sincere than Olivia thought possible.

"Then you're forgiven," she said, the hint of a smile at her lips.

"Really?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I mean, it isn't, but that was quick," Joey said. Olivia shrugged, smiling. Joey smiled as well, then leaned forward and kissed Olivia lightly.

The next second, the building shook violently, and little bits fell from the ceiling. Olivia and Joey both looked up, not sure what had caused it.

Joe, Sarah, Becca, Nick, and the rest of the Starkids came running outside. "Hey, are you guys alright?" Joe asked, his arm around a shaking Sarah.

"Yeah, fine. Do you know what that was?" Olivia asked, looking up again.

"Not a clue," Becca muttered, looking up as well.

There was another shaking, and then the doors just a few feet from them opened. Everyone's head turned to see who was entering. Instead of the human form that they had taken last time, the aliens walked in, in their natural form. Instead of two, there were about a hundred. Instead of just using their hands for attack, they had some sort of gun with them. All of them varied in color, though they were all pale, and they all varied in size.

Olivia's eyes widened as more and more poured in.

"So, uh, if you've ever wanted a moment to feel badass, or a moment you wanted to tell your kids about, this is it," Joe muttered, backing up, wide-eyed. He turned and sprinted down the hall and into a prop closet, followed by the other Starkids. Unexpectedly though, he came back out of the room, holding a chair above his head. He ran straight at the aliens, hitting the first over the head with it. It immediately fell over, knocked out. Some of the other Starkids, the ones who didn't flee into the dance studio, followed Joe's example, and got weapons of their own.

This group included Lauren, Joey, Nick, Jaime, Becca, Olivia, both Brians, Darren, Dylan, and Clark. Olivia grabbed a large, metal pole from the corner, and ran out of the room, running straight at the aliens. By now, they were shooting their guns, which seemed to release a laser rather than a bullet. Most of the Starkid managed to dodge these. Unfortunately, some of the aliens were now swarming into the dance studio, where the remaining Starkids had clustered.

Olivia ducked and dodged as many of the lasers as she could, hitting as many aliens with the pole as possible. She wasn't sure how any of her companions were holding up, but her main thought was to get rid of the aliens as best as she could.

As Olivia's pole was yanked from her hand by one of the large aliens, she was shot in the arm by a green laser, which left a deep cut that would definitely scar. Despite the pain in her arm, Olivia ran forward, still trying to fight off the aliens. She kicked, hit, and punched them, sending a few flying, but others kept getting back up. She wasn't sure why they'd chosen to attack the Starkids, but she had a feeling that it was because of her last encounter with them.

The next second, one of the larger, more muscled aliens had managed to get a hold on her and was pulling her towards the exit of the building. Olivia took her first chance to see what the fight was turning out like. Most of the other Starkids had lost their weapons, and were now fighting with their bare hands. A lot of the aliens were lying on the floor motionless, more than half were, actually. Olivia thought that maybe the Starkids would be able to pull through.

After taking all this in, Olivia took a deep breath and tried getting out of the grasp of the alien holding her. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" she shouted, kicking the alien between each word. It didn't loosen its grip, just kept pulling her towards the exit, where she now knew that a spaceship was waiting.

Joey had clearly heard her shout, for he looked up from his fight. "Olivia!" he shouted, kicking the alien down, a new sense of strength washing over him. He stepped over the alien, running towards Olivia.

"No you don't!" another alien nearby shouted in its unnatural voice. It lifted its gun, aiming for Joey, a moving target.

There was the sound of it being shot, a red laser hitting Joey in the side, then Olivia's whole world ended. Joey was laying motionless on the floor. His arm was outstretched, reaching for Olivia, though he'd never reach her. His hair was falling over his face, but it seemed his eyes were closed.

"Joey! Joey!" Olivia shrieked, tears streaming down her face. She struggled to get out of the alien's arms, needing to help Joey. "Joey!" But the alien only tightened its grip on her, set on not letting her go. "Joey!"

Then she was pulled outside, the last sight she saw before the doors closed was Joey laying motionless on the floor, not even seeming to be breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia was taken from the studio, to the spaceship, which was waiting on the roof. She was too tired, too worried, too drained of hope to struggle anymore, and just stayed limp in the alien's arms. She was pulled in through a door at the back of the ship, and then carried through a series of hallways. The ship was a lot bigger than she'd thought, and it was better designed than she expected. There were many, many hallways, making it easy to get lost in unless you knew your way. Lining the hallways were countless doors, leading to who knows what.

After many twists and turns, Olivia and the alien reached a door at the end of a hallway. As they approached, a scanner emerged from the wall. "Please ID yourself," the scanner said in a robotic voice. The alien help up it's hand, placed it against the scanner, and the next second, the door slid open.

"You'll be staying in here," the alien said, shoving Olivia into the room before walking away. The door slid closed, leaving no way for Olivia to get out. She turned away from the door, taking in the room. There were two small, metal twin beds in the corner, with thin sheets and a sterile, white pillow for each. There was a chair right beside each bed, and almost nothing else. The aliens hadn't left her any means of entertainment, and it seemed that if they didn't kill her, the boredom would. She wasn't sure why there were two beds, but she figured she'd find out soon enough.

Olivia scanned the walls to see if was anything that might be of use. She froze as she spotted a door on the wall to her left. After this registered in her mind, she ran to it, pulling on the knob to see what was behind it. It led to a simple bathroom, with a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. Not even a shower, but then again, Olivia wouldn't have a change of clothes anyway. Olivia sighed and walked to the bed, sinking down on it. Knowing she might be there for a while, she laid down, staring blankly at the ceiling.

About half an hour later, Olivia heard the door opening again. She rolled off the bed, landing on her feet. "You've got a friend now," the alien said, cackling. It shoved a teary-eyed, stumbling Sarah into the room. Olivia caught her before she could fall, and kept one arm around her, as she was shaking violently, like always. "And some clothes." It tossed in two identical sets of clothes. They were crisp, white t-shirts and sweat pants. Olivia handed a pair to Sarah, then pointed to the bathroom.

"You can change in there, if you want," Olivia said.

"No, I'm a theatre kid, I'm comfortable with changing in front of people," Sarah responded, starting to tug off her jeans.

"But I'm not," Olivia muttered, turning away. She walked to the bathroom, shut the door, and changed. The clothes were much too big on her, and made her seem smaller than she was. She walked back out of the bathroom to find that Sarah had finished changing. The clothes were almost just as big on her as they were on Olivia.

"Bit big, huh?" Sarah said, pulling at the shirt.

"Exactly what I was just thinking," Olivia commented, laying back on her bed. Sarah stayed standing in the middle of the room.

"So, got any plans for getting out?" Sarah asked, looking at Olivia.

"Nope. It's pretty much entirely sealed off. No windows, the bathroom doesn't lead anywhere, there are no vents, and that door opens from the outside," Olivia said, closing her eyes.

"We could, uh... we could attack when he comes back?" Sarah suggested, walking over to sit on the edge of Olivia's bed.

"On a ship full of armed aliens, that isn't smart. Besides, there are too many hallways, we'd get lost if we did make it past him."

"No we wouldn't."

"Yes we would."

"No. I have a photographic memory. And I was watching the whole time he was bringing me here," Sarah said, crossing her arms.

"We'd get caught, there's one of them on every corner of this place."

"Not if we use the vents."

"I just told you, there are no vents."

"Yes. There's one just around the corner from this room," Sarah said, smiling as Olivia sat up.

"You've thought this through, haven't you?" Olivia asked, impressed.

"Not really, just considered the possibilities. I'm not one for coming up with whole plans, but I thought maybe you'd be able to."

"Yeah, I can. Just give me a few minutes," Olivia said, leaning against the wall. Sarah got up and went to sit on her own bed.

A few minutes later, Olivia looked up at Sarah. "I've got it."

"Well go ahead and tell me what we're going to do," Sarah said, grinning.

"So, once it comes, we attack, knock it out, whatever. After that, we sneak past, get around the corner without getting caught, sneak into the vent, then we have to find an exit. You try your best to translate the hallways into the vents so that we know. Once we do find an exit, we're going to have to get out of the vents, and hope we don't get caught on our way out. There's no saying where we'll get out at, within the city I mean, but we run, as far away as we can. I'm assuming they'll be here for a while, considering they've already been here for just over a month," Olivia said this all rather slowly, making sure Sarah caught every word.

"And if we get caught somewhere in the process?" Sarah asked, her forehead creased.

"Then we just hope we don't get killed."


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours passed before the door opened up again. Olivia immediately stood up, ready to put their plan into action. What met her eyes made it completely evaporate. There were four of the things, all of more muscle than most. Two of them were holding pieces of rope, two were holding guns.

"Come here," one of them said forcefully. Olivia stayed put. "I said, come here," it repeated. "Or we'll shoot you." Sarah got up off her bed, grabbed Olivia's arm, and pulled her towards the door.

"Alright, we're here. What do you want?" Sarah asked, her voice shaky.

"Well need you to turn around, and put your hands behind your back."

Olivia cast Sarah a glance, then did as she was told. She felt her hands being bound with the rope, and smiled. She was an expert at undoing knots. After her hands had been tied, she was jerked around, and positioned to walk in front of one of the aliens with a gun. She felt the tip of it pressed into her back, and knew that if she tried anything, she'd be shot and killed. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Sarah was in the exact same position as her.

The aliens led them down a series of hallways, to a different room. They were shoved inside, but were accompanied by the aliens this time. There were more lining the walls of the room.

The room was large, with tall, metal walls. There were shelves lining a few of the walls, all filled with varying items of destruction, experiments, and tests. There were things that were obviously meant to be bombs. There were vials filled with sickly colored liquids. There were countless tools, most that Olivia wouldn't know the function of. In the center of the room, there was a wide glass tube, going from ceiling to floor. It was filled with a purple-pink substance that looked like gas. With a closer look, Olivia spotted a large, rectangular outline, and figured that this was where the chamber opened.

"Uh, what's that?" Sarah asked, looking at one of the aliens.

"It's our converter," one to the left said as if it expected her to know what that was.

"And, um, what's that?" Sarah asked, sounding nervous.

"Changes humans into one of us," another alien said.

"Why do you need to change humans though?" Olivia asked, keeping her eye on the converter.

"Because we can't breed. We've lost all of our female population, and need new ones," the first alien said.

"So, uh, why'd you choose us exactly?" Sarah asked, her voice going up an octave.

"Because you're female."

"Doesn't mean we'll submit," Olivia said, narrowing her eyes.

"We'll see."

Olivia and Sarah were shoved forward, and their eyes met. Olivia gave a small nod, then quickly undid her bindings. Sarah had undone hers too.

Both the girls turned around, running for the doors. Olivia heard the shot of a gun from behind her, and screamed "DUCK!" She hit the ground, and once she saw the laser hit the opposite wall, she got back up. "Lead the way, Sarah!" she shouted. Sarah to the lead, and started running down corridors, apparently knowing where she was going. Olivia followed, trusting her judgment. She kept her eyes and ears open for the sign of a gunshot. The aliens were a little bit behind, having been shocked at their sudden escape. They were however, close enough to get a good shot. Olivia continuously dodged the lasers, knowing they were only aiming for her, and not Sarah.

"There!" Olivia heard Sarah shout. She looked ahead of her and saw the door they'd originally come through when they'd first entered the ship. Olivia sighed in relief and turned her back on the aliens, her mind set on getting out. Just as she reached the door, she heard a gunshot, and ducked, but didn't see it fly over her head. The door of the ships opened, and she stepped out, stopping when she hit the roof of a building the ship had clearly landed on. She spun around and saw Sarah lying motionless. She had managed to get off of the ship, but hadn't been able to dodge the red laser that had come at her. Just as Olivia had finished taking this in, she heard too more shots, and was unable to react quick enough. Both red lasers came right at her, hitting her square in the chest. She felt herself falling, then blacked out.

After the battle with the aliens, Joey had been taken to the hospital because Joe swore there had been a pulse. The doctors had confirmed that he was still alive, and had just been knocked out. After waking up, he'd been allowed to leave, and all the Starkids were trying to find the alien spaceship. Joe had almost broken down at the loss of Sarah, but refused to give in, knowing he'd get her back. All the Starkids were giving their best efforts to track the spaceship, but it was proving to be harder than it seemed.

Joey and Joe had left to take a break when they spotted it on the roof of a building. They heard the sound of the lasers, and immediately ran towards the building. Joe ran around to the back of the building, where there was sure to be a ladder. He climbed up, followed by Joey, and what they saw was not pretty.

Sarah was laying in front of the spaceship, motionless. There was an alien in the doorway, and Olivia was standing, eyes wide. Just when Joey managed to get on the roof, two red lasers hit Olivia in the chest, and she fell to the ground. "Olivia!" Joey shouted, running forward.

"Joey! We need to get out of here!" Joe shouted, running towards Sarah. The alien was about to shoot again, but Joe managed to stop it by throwing a fist in its face.

The alien fell backwards, and the doors to the spaceship closed. Joe slid his arms under Sarah's body, and picked her up. Joey did the same, but with Olivia. They both walked over to the ladder, but froze there. "How are we gonna get them down?" Joey asked, looking down at the alley.

"Like this," Joe muttered. He threw Sarah over his shoulder and climbed down the ladder. She seemed unharmed, or as unharmed as a person who'd just gotten out of an alien spaceship could look. Joey, though he didn't want to be so unceremonious, did the same. Once he was on stable ground again, he examined Olivia, making sure he hadn't hurt her.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Joey said, picking Olivia up again.

The boys carried them out of the alley, and to the closest hospital, which wasn't too far from there.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Sarah was released from the hospital as soon as she woke up, not having gained many injuries. Olivia however, had not woken up, and had a bandage on her arm. The gash she'd obtained from the aliens in the studio had not healed, and didn't show signs of doing so any time soon. The doctors had wrapped it up to halt the bleeding.

Olivia hadn't woken up sooner for two reasons. The first was because she'd been hit twice, directly in the chest, which meant it would take a lot longer to wear off. The second was that she'd lost a lot of blood, and that was never helpful when it came to regaining consciousness.

All the Starkids had come to check on Sarah and Olivia when they first got there, but most left after a bit. Joe left with Sarah, promising to take her home. Joey had pulled up a chair, and never left Olivia's bedside unless it was to use the bathroom. He wanted to be there when she woke up. Be there, and be awake. So he hadn't slept since two days previously. He constantly clutched her hand, hoping for her to wake up. The nurses brought him food, knowing that he wouldn't leave, for they had tried to convince him to.

A few hours before sunset, Olivia moved for the first time. She rolled onto her side, and her eyes shot open. Fear overshadowed every emotion on her face. Her eyes landed on Joey's face, and she sat up, quickly pushing herself away from him.

"Are you… are you really that cruel?" Olivia asked, accusingly.

"What?" Joey asked, eyes wide, clearly bewildered. "How am I cruel?"

"Are you kidding? You've taken the form of my dead boyfriend. Did you really think that would get me to cooperate with you?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Olivia, it's me, Joey. I'm not dead, and I'm not an alien."

"You are though! Just before you took me, I saw him dead. He wasn't even breathing."

"I wasn't dead. I was just knocked out."

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you really are Joey."

"How?"

"I don't know, you figure it out. Tell me something only Joey would know."

"Alright, um…" Joey thought for a second. "You're an artist."

"Everyone knows that."

"Um, you went to SCAD. Which stands for Savannah College of Art and Design."

"Anyone could easily look up student records."

"Oh! I've got it! Your favorite movie is Fox and the Hound, and you cried at the end of Tangled, though you don't like to admit it," Joey said, a triumphant smile spreading across his face. Olivia looked shocked, but a smile was playing at her lips.

"How are you here? I swear you were dead," she whispered, watching him closely.

"No, the lasers just knocked me out, and that's what they did to you too," Joey said.

"How'd I get here then? I mean, that alien knocked me out, and it could have easily just taken me and Sarah back in."

"Joe and I got there right before you were shot. Joe hit the alien, then we brought you and Sarah here."

"Where's Sarah now?" Olivia asked, looking around at the other beds.

"She already woke up, yesterday. Her and Joe left as soon as she did," Joey stated. "They said to call when you woke up, if you woke up."

"Well, I've woken up, so why don't you call them?" Olivia said, scooting forward on her bed. Joey pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was in the middle of dialing Joe's number when Olivia leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Joey kissed her back, but pulled away quickly.

"I love you, Olivia, and if I ever lost you for real, I'm not sure what I'd do," Joey said, before finishing the dialing of Joe's number.

"I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen then, won't I?" Olivia whispered. She laid back down on the bed and watched Joey talking on the phone.

"Yeah, she's awake. Uh, she woke up about five minutes ago. I just filled her in on what had happened. Yeah, you can come down whenever." Joey said all of this with break in between each sentence, clearly listening to what Joe was saying. He hung up, and put his phone on the table by the bed. "They'll be here in about two minutes. They're all at the studio, and it really isn't that far from here."

"Alright," Olivia said, smiling. She looked around the room for the first time, taking it in.

It was basically just a long room with many beds, and curtains to give people privacy. Next to each bed was a wooden nightstand and a chair for guests. Lining the walls were large windows, all with the same curtains. The walls were plastered with a blue, flowery wallpaper, and the floors were tiled the same colors. Olivia caught her reflection in the window, and what she saw was not pretty.

Her orange hair was in complete disarray, tangled here and there, sticking out in other places. Her eyes had huge bags under them, though she'd been sleeping for quite some time. "Uh, do you think they'd let me go to the bathroom? So I could fix myself up a bit?'

"Probably not. They say you need to stay put. Don't want you to hurt yourself. Besides, you look fine," Joey promised, smiling.

"Are you kidding? Look at this!" Olivia said, tugging at her knotted hair. "This is not pretty, and it's not how I'd like to look the second time I see your friends."

"They aren't going to care. They never care about looks. Besides, you're flawless to me."

Olivia smiled at sat back. "Fine. But if I get teased for it, I get to blame you."

"Fine by me," Joey replied, grinning.

A few minutes later, the whole gang of Starkids walked in. "Woah, she actually is up!" Lauren exclaimed. "We'd assumed you might have gotten bored of being Edward Cullen."

"And by that, she means, she thought you might've gotten bored of watching her sleep, and decided to call us for entertainment," Holden said, smiling.

"But we aren't some entertainment company," Meredith said with a wink.

"You can't just call us up at any time and expect us to perform for you," Darren said. "It usually has to be on a stage, scheduled, paid for, and prepared."

"Oh shut up, you guys, and just say hi," Joey said, holding back a laugh.

"Hello!" they all greeted in unison.

"Hey guys," Olivia said, laughing. She stopped almost immediately, for that didn't go well with the pain in her chest.

"How do ya feel?" Rosenthal asked, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Alright, in pain though. But I'll be fine."

"Good, because they need Joey at rehearsal, and hearing them all complain isn't any fun," Sarah chimed from the back of the group.

"Oh, you know you wouldn't be saying that if it was you and Joe in this situation," Joey said, leaning back in his chair.

"We were in this situation!" Sarah, said, frowning.

"Yes, but not for as long," Joey responded, sighing.

The rest of their little gathering passed with many jokes and laughs, which didn't turn out well for Olivia, but she didn't mind much. The Starkids ended up leaving after a bit, and once the bandages on Olivia's arms had been changed, she was released from the hospital, but told to get some rest. Joey led her to his car after she'd fixed herself up and gotten changed, and instead of heading towards her house, he went in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked, curious.

"My house," Joey said, keeping his eyes on the road. "If that's alright with you," he added, glancing at her.

"Oh course it's alright with me."

They reached Joey's house, which was actually just an apartment, and he led her inside. It was well put-together, and not at all messy. There was a living room, a kitchen attached, then a hallway, and a porch to the side. "Want a tour?" Joey asked, smiling.

"Sure, why not?" Olivia replied, smiling as well. She'd only just realized that she'd never given Joey a tour of her own house.

"Alright, that's the bathroom," Joey said, pointing to a closed door. "Guest bedroom." He pointed to the room across from it. "The study." This room was almost at the end of the hall. "Then there's my room." His room was at the very end of the hall, and the door was shut.

"You've got a nice house," Olivia said, smiling.

Joey just shrugged. "It's not the greatest, but I survive in it, so I'm not complaining.

Olivia smiled. "So, what did you have planned for the rest of the day?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, you know, just watching two of the best cheesy movies of all time." He slid past her, and walked back to the living room. He picked two DVDs up off the coffee table and showed them to her. "Tangled and Fox and the Hound."

Olivia smiled at him, stood on her toes, and kissed him quickly. "I honestly can't believe you remembered that. Most people don't, ever."

"I have a good memory," Joey said, winking. He walked to the television, put in Fox and the Hound, and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Olivia joined him, curling up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, and the movie started.

Two hours later, when they were about a quarter of the way through Tangled, Olivia had stretched out with her head resting on Joey's stomach, and fallen asleep, a smile resting on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Olivia woke up, her senses slow to pick anything up. The first thing she realized was that she was no longer using Joey's stomach as a pillow. The next thing she realized was that she was no longer on the couch, but on something much comfier. The third was that she was no longer exposed, but that she had a blanket wrapped around her. The fourth, that there was someone else nearby. The final, that there was a stabbing pain in her arm.

Olivia thought it'd be best to connect changes in order, rather than confusing her groggy mind. She opened her eyes, and realized her head was resting on an actual pillow. Looking down, she saw that she was laying in a bed. Keeping her eyes down, she noticed the blanket, which was thick. She looked over, and saw that Joey had curled up on a couch on the other side of the room. Looking at this, she realized she wasn't in the same room as the one she had fallen asleep in, but one of the bedrooms. After assessing this, she remembered that the pain in her arm was from the green laser shot in the studio.

After a few moments, her head cleared, and Olivia remembered that she hadn't made contact with McKenzie since three days previously. "Shit. Shit. Shit," she muttered, fumbling around for her phone. She spotted it on the dresser, on the other side of the room. She scrambled to get out of the bed, but in her haste, fell, face first, towards the floor. Just before she landed, she stuck her hands out, and caught herself, somehow managing to keep silent. She tip-toed across the room, careful to not wake Joey, and grabbed her phone. She walked quickly to the other side of the room, pulled open the door, which squeaked a bit, and stepped into the hallway.

Olivia unlocked her phone, and saw that she had about 20 texts from McKenzie, all asking where she was. Most basically said, "Where are you? Why aren't you home?" but there were a few more recent ones that were more like, "Oh god, if I find out that you had sex with Joey, and that that's where you've been… Ew. Just tell me you'll be home soon, and then I don't need any details." Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes, knowing her sister would assume that. She quickly dialed McKenzie's number and held the phone to her ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" McKenzie said, sounding wide awake, though it could be no later than 8AM.

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I spent the night at Joey's last night," Olivia whispered, for she was just outside the room, and didn't want to wake Joey.

"Umm, why are you telling me this? I don't want to know about your sexual relationships," McKenzie said, clearly disgusted.

"We didn't have sex, McKenzie. I'll explain when I get home, alright?"

"You better be home soon." After that, McKenzie hung up. Olivia shoved her phone in her back pocket, and slowly opened the door to the bedroom, trying to avoid any squeaking. She saw that Joey was sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. He was clearly still half asleep. His hair was all over the place, which almost made Olivia giggle, but she wasn't one to giggle. She took in the rest of his appearance, and almost blushed. He hadn't changed out of his jeans, but had taken off his shoes, and it seemed he'd removed his shirt at some point during the night. Olivia was about to back out of the room, feeling a bit embarrassed, but then remembered that she was dating him now, and that she shouldn't feel awkward about seeing him half naked.

"Hey, babe," Joey said, his eyes landing on her.

"Hey," Olivia said, crossing the room to sit by him. He put his arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What were you out there for?" Joey asked, looking down at her.

"Had to tell McKenzie I'd be home soon. She was getting worried, well, at first she was."

"What do you mean, at first?"

"I mean, her idea changed after a bit," Olivia responded sheepishly.

"What'd it change to?" Joey asked, curiosity ringing clear in his voice.

"She, uh… She assumed I was out… um, to have, uh… well, sex with you." Olivia avoided eye contact. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and knew that they were probably bright red. Joey didn't say anything at first, but just chuckled.

"What an awesome sister you have," he said, roaring with laughter.

"Why is that so funny?" Olivia asked, finally looking up at him. "Is the thought of having sex with me really something to laugh at?"

Joey immediately froze, and he turned serious. "No, Olivia. I didn't mean that. I was only laughing because, 1, your sister just automatically assumed that, and 2, you were so reluctant to say it," he said, watching her face for any change in emotion. "Believe me, I wouldn't pass up that chance."

For some reason, this offended Olivia. "What chance?" she asked, wanting to clear everything up before she made any accusations.

"Well, the chance to have sex with you. That's what we're talking about, right?" Joey asked, confusion overwhelming him.

"Yes, it is. But, is that what you say to every girl you've ever dated?" Olivia asked, pulling away from him. "I mean, I'm sorry, but I do find it a bit offensive when you say you wouldn't pass up the chance to have sex with me. It just kind of makes this sound like a game."

"Olivia, that's not what I meant. You know that's not what I meant," Joey said, sighing.

"I'm not sure I do." Olivia stood up, walked across the room, and pulled open the door.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked, sounding exasperated.

"Home."

"Here, I'll give you a ride." Joey stood up and started making his way to her.

"I'll walk, thank you very much."

"Come on, it's like a ten minute drive from here to your house, it'll take forever to walk."

"Then I'll have McKenzie come and get me," Olivia said. She stormed out of the room, down the hall, through the living room, and out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Olivia was out of the building, she called McKenzie and told her to come pick her up.

"I don't know where Joey lives," McKenzie complained. "Can't he give you a ride home? I mean, he took you there, he should take you home."

"I'd rather you did. And, uh, he lives in those apartments just outside the east side of town," Olivia said, leaning against the wall of Joey's building.

"Fine. I'll come get you. But I expect a full explanation, about why you were gone for three days, and why Joey can't take you home."

"Alright, I'll explain when you get here." Olivia hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket. She slid down the wall, knowing it'd be a bit before McKenzie got there. She'd only just realized that Joey had the good sense to not come and follow her. Olivia best cooled down when she was alone. Even now, after it'd only been a few minutes, she felt she'd overreacted. She'd wait a day or two, then call Joey and apologize, unless he called her first.

After about ten minutes, McKenzie pulled up in her car and unlocked the door. Olivia pushed herself off the wall and got into the car.

"Alright, you're going to explain everything while I drive," McKenzie stated, pulling away from the building.

"Okay, everything I'm going to tell you isn't gonna sound true, but I swear it is," Olivia said cautiously.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I guess I'll start from the beginning… You know those abductions we were talking about when mom was here? Well, people were being abducted by aliens. Before you interrupt, let me finish. I went to Joey's rehearsal… Oh, Jim is a Starkid too, just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, I went to the rehearsal, then when I was out in the hall, the spaceship landed on top of the building. A bunch of them just swarmed in there and started attacking. Uh, after this huge battle, they ended up taking me and Sarah, and knocked Joey out. Sarah and I got away after a few hours, and were then knocked out. Joey and Joe came to get us, and took us to the hospital. I was out for two days, then last night Joey took me back to his house," Olivia said, knowing this all sounded like a fib.

"Haha, very funny, now tell me what really happened," McKenzie said, glancing at Olivia.

"It's true, Kenzie. I've never lied to you, why would I lie now?"

"You wouldn't, but that all sounds too fake to be true."

"It's all true though. I don't know how else to make you believe me."

"I'll just go on, thinking you're crazy until you wanna tell me the truth," McKenzie said, shaking her head.

"Fine, don't believe me… But I will prove it. Oh, by the way, do we have gauze and or bandages at home?"

"Why?"

"I need to switch them out…" Olivia said, looking at her arm.

"What happened?"

"The aliens shot me with one of their lasers… My arm just has a gash, and it refuses to stop bleeding."

"Oh, haha, very funny. But, yeah, we do have gauze and bandages."

The rest of the car ride passed in silence, and when they arrived home, Olivia and McKenzie got out of the car and headed inside. Olivia immediately went to go shower, and once she'd finished, she changed the wrappings on her arm. She went downstairs, pulled out her laptop, and called McKenzie over.

"What do you want now?" McKenzie asked, plopping herself down on the couch beside Olivia.

"We're going to watch the Starkid Productions," Olivia said, going to Youtube and typing in the word 'Starkid.'

"Why? I don't wanna…" McKenzie complained, about to stand up.

"Jim's a Starkid, McKenzie. Remember?"

"Oh, right. Okay, I'll watch." McKenzie seemed to be interested now, clearly wanting to know more about the guy she'd been dating for a few weeks now.

Olivia clicked on one of the play lists, one titled "A Very Potter Musical," which was what the Starkids were basing A Very Potter Threequel off of.

The show opened with the curly-haired Darren Criss, who started the intro song. After about two and a half minutes, Joey made an appearance, a red wig on his head, and dressed in Gryffindor house clothing. Olivia immediately burst into laughter at it. He seemed so much younger, but still just as good-looking.

"Can I assume that's Joey?" McKenzie asked. Before Olivia could answer, she nodded. "Yep, that's his crooked jaw."

Olivia and McKenzie spent the rest of the day watching A Very Potter Musical and Sequel, followed by Me and My Dick, which was basically about singing and dancing genitalia, then Starship. After that, they decided they'd watch the last two, Little White Lie and Holy Musical B man, the next day. Olivia went to bed, stomach hurting from all the laughing, at around midnight. 

The next day, she woke up and decided it'd be smart to call Joey. She pulled out her phone, put his number in, and waited for him to pick up. 

"Hello?" Olivia heard him ask, obviously confused about why she was calling him. 

"Hey, uh, Joey? I know I overreacted yesterday, and I'm sorry," Olivia said, confidently. 

"It's fine. I get it, don't worry. Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go on another double date? Tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah, I'd love to!" 

"Alright, I'll pick you up around seven. It's a fancy place, so dress fancy."

"Okay, I will. And, uh, seven in the morning?"

"No, at night, silly." Joey hung up with a chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia and McKenzie spent the better part of the morning finishing up with the Starkid musicals. After they'd finished, McKenzie said she'd go with Olivia to buy something for her date with Joey. They went to their usual formal clothing store, and Olivia went with the first thing she tried on. There was no need to be picky, and she really didn't want to be out and about.

The sisters drove home, and spent the rest of the day watching Disney movies.

The next day, Olivia had her usual freak out before a date, but was calmed down when McKenzie brought her a cup of tea, and took over on getting her ready. "Get into your dress first, then you won't ruin your hair when it's done," McKenzie said, brining Olivia's dress into the bathroom. Olivia slipped into it quickly, then sat back on the chair so that McKenzie could do her hair and make-up.

After half an hour, McKenzie made Olivia close her eyes, then stood her in front of the full length mirror. "Alright, open your eyes, and tell me what you think," she said, smiling.

Olivia opened her eyes, and what she saw, who she saw, could not be her. Her usual care-free look was gone and replaced by someone who had somewhere to be, and something to do. Her fiery hair, which was usually left straight, had been curled loosely, and hung over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were more noticeable with the layer of make-up McKenzie had put around them. Her lips were a blood red, contrasting their usual pale pink. The dress she was wearing was an off-white. It had a sweetheart top, with one strap to go over her shoulder. The bottom of the dress was made up of multiple thin layers of fabric, which hung just above her knees. Around her waste was a brighter white ribbon, though it was made of the same fabric as the rest of the dress. On the right side of the dress, just on the ribbon, was an intricate flower made of white and silver rhinestones. McKenzie had stuck her in silver stilettos, which were inlaid with rhinestones exactly like the ones on her dress. Dangling from her ears were matching earrings, and on her wrist was a similar bracelet. Hanging at her neck was an old necklace of McKenzie's, which she'd received from their grandmother long before she died.

"Oh, thank you, McKenzie. You're a life saver," Olivia said, throwing her arms around her sister.

"Don't get so emotional, I'd do it for anyone," McKenzie said, though she had a smile on her face. "Now get going, I'll be here when you get back. And Jim might be too," she added, smiling.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Olivia knew it was Joey. "Any last minute touch ups before I go?" she asked, worried.

"No, you look stunning. Go have fun," McKenzie said, nudging Olivia out of the bathroom. Olivia walked quickly down the stairs and to the door, grabbing her clutch off the table as she went. She pulled the door open and saw that Joey and Jim were both there.

"Hey guys," she greeted, smiling.

"I brought Jim, because he was coming here anyway," Joey said, his eyes still on Jim. He hadn't caught sight of Olivia yet.

"Go right in," Olivia said, stepping aside to let Jim in. "McKenzie! Jim is here!" she called into the house. She heard a squeak from upstairs and laughed.

"Thanks, Olivia. You look really stunning," Jim said, smiling and stepping inside.

"Thanks." Olivia stepped outside on the porch. Joey's eyes had finally landed on her, and he seemed speechless. His jaw had actually dropped. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," she said, smiling. Joey immediately closed his mouth.

"Jim's right. You look gorgeous," Joey complimented, smiling his crooked smile.

"It's all McKenzie's doing. I'm no good at things like this," Olivia said, taking Joey's hand. "Anyway, you look nice too." Joey was wearing black trousers, a black belt, and a dark blue, button-up shirt. His hair was as it always was, though it was more tame.

"Thanks, love. Well, let's not keep them waiting," Joey said, meaning Sarah and Joe.

"Where are we going exactly?" Olivia asked, walking with Joey to his car.

"The Grand Lux Café. A new one just opened up recently, and that's where we thought we'd go," Joey replied, getting into the car after he'd helped Olivia in.

"Oh, wonderful."

They talked briefly while Joey drove, and when they got to the restaurant, Olivia spotted Joe and Sarah immediately. Both of them looked nice too. Joe was wearing nice jeans, and a grey, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. Despite the slight casualness, he seemed to fit in nicely. Sarah on the other hand was wearing a black, sequined dress, which fit loosely, but closed at her knees. She had black stilettos, and a black clutch to match. Her hair had been curled and put up, and her eyes were shining with just a little bit of make-up. Her lips were a blood red, exactly like Olivia's, and her nails were painted scarlet to match. If Olivia had to describe her in one word, she'd choose sexy.

The group headed into the restaurant and were seated right away because Joe had been smart enough to make reservations. After a few minutes of chitchat, compliments, and banter, the waitress came to the table, a smile plastered to her face, and a notepad in her hand. She greeted them as she would any customer, handed them their menus, then asked what they'd like to drink.

Olivia scanned the drinks list, and once she'd decided, Sarah had already placed her order for a Pomegranate Margarita. "I'd like a Calypso Mojito," she said, smiling kindly at the waitress. Joey and Joe both ordered Blood Orange Mojitos, and the waitress left. After they'd made their way through their dinner, which seemed to be good all around, they looked through the desserts, trying to decide on one or two to share. Just as they had decided, Joe stood up, digging in his pocket.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," Joe replied smiling. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out of his pocket. He got down on one knee, and Sarah held back a squeal. "Sarah Charlotte Williams, will you marry me?" he asked, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"Of course I will!" Sarah said, excitedly. Joe took her hand, slid the engagement ring on her finger, then they kissed.

Olivia smiled at how romantic it was, her head resting on Joey's shoulder. After a moment, when the excitement had calmed down, the waitress returned, asking what desserts they'd like.

Once they'd all finished and were on their way to their cars, Olivia stopped Joey. "Hey, I just thought I needed to apologize in person, for how I acted the other day," she said, watching his face.

"It's fine, Olivia. I already told you that," Joey said, smiling slightly.

"I know you did, but it just seemed necessary," Olivia said, smiling as well. Joey nodded, and they were about to start walking again, but Olivia stopped him once more. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

The next few weeks past, with much planning of Sarah and Joe's wedding. They'd decided it'd be best to have it sooner rather than later, and had picked a date a few months from the proposal date. Sarah had appointed Olivia, Becca, Lauren, Jaime, Denise, and Julia as her bridesmaids. Joe had asked Joey to be his Best Man, and Nick, Holden, Darren, Jim, and Dylan as his groomsmen. Olivia and Joey had been invited along for taste tests on the main course, as well as cake.

On the first day of winter, when the snow was just falling, Joey showed up at Olivia's house to pick her up. "Have they decided on any restaurants yet?" she asked, stepping outside of the house.

"They think they want the Grand Lux, because that's where Joe proposed, but they say that and Olive Garden are possibilities," Joey said, leaning down to kiss Olivia.

"Alright, where to first?"

"We have to meet them at the studio, because they want to go in one car."

Olivia shook her head in amusement, but followed Joey to his car all the same.

They reached the studio, and went inside to find the Starkids crowded around Clark, who was easily distinguishable because of his height. Olivia and Joey joined them, craning their necks to see what was going on. They realized Clark was talking, and stopped to listen.

"Look, it says… 'Miss Elizabeth Holen has gone missing. Her co-worker, Victoria Collins, claims that she was last seen entering a coffee shop just down the street from her place of work, the local art studio. If any of our readers here anything, or know any information on this abduction, we urge you to report it to the local police.'" Clark read, loud enough for everyone to hear. He looked up and spotted Olivia. "Hey, isn't that the art studio you work at?" he asked.

"Yeah, Elizabeth and Victoria work just down the hall from me. And that's the coffee shop all of us go to after work…" Olivia said, "Why were they there?"

"Maybe they're only targeting you?" Dylan suggested from the back of the group.

"I honestly doubt that. In a city full of girls, they wouldn't only target Olivia," Sarah scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, maybe not only her, but they may have decided to set her as a target," Denise suggested.

"That might be possible. I mean, she did mention that guy in the restaurant from a few months ago," Joey said.

"What guy? What'd he say?" Clark asked, leaning against the wall, and folding up the newspaper he had read the article from.

"He said I'd be next…" Olivia said, feeling uncomfortable, not used to the attention.

"Well, then that proves it. Besides, she did get away, and that means they may or may not hold a grudge for her," Nick said, his arm around Becca.

"They'd be going after Sarah too then," Joe added.

"Not necessarily. Sarah never got any warning that she'd be next," Nick said, looking at Sarah. "Or did you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't," Sarah replied.

"Then it looks like Olivia's the only one we need to look out for."

"But if they know that she's been with us, is a friend of ours, then they could come after any of us. Whether it be for information, or for whatever they're doing," Matt said, crossing his arms.

"Then the only solution would be to relocate…" Dylan said, putting it simply. "It doesn't have to be far from here, maybe just outside of the city."

"We can't just pick up and leave," Joe said, but after a moments thought, he added, "well, Olivia and Becca can't. They have other jobs here in the city."

"But we can't just stay here and wait to be picked off," Dylan argued.

"Alright, Olivia, Becca, could you talk to your employers about some vacation time?" Joey asked, looking at the two girls. Both of them nodded. "Oh, Joe and Sarah, it'd be best to postpone taste tests, and maybe the wedding as a whole. We have to make sure it's safe before we do anything." Sarah and Joe both nodded as well, knowing it was better to be safe than sorry. "I'll take Olivia to go get her stuff, Nick you take Becca. We'll meet back here, then take off."

"Wait, what about McKenzie? She's sure to be associated with Olivia," Jim said, worry staining his voice.

"We'll pick her up too," Joey said, pulling Olivia out of the door. They got back into his car, and headed for Olivia's house. On the way, Olivia pulled out her phone, called her boss, and was awarded a few weeks off because she'd never missed more than a week of work.

Once they got to the house, Olivia ran inside, went to the hall closet, pulled out two suitcases, and lugged them upstairs. "McKenzie! Go get your things packed! The boys are taking us on a trip! Well, all the Starkids actually!" she called, going into her room. They'd decided it'd be best to lie to her so she didn't freak out. She pulled random clothes out of her closet, throwing them into her suitcases.

"Why?" McKenzie asked from the doorway.

"Because they thought it would be fun," Olivia said. "Now go get packed."

"Fine…" McKenzie said, going back to her room.

Ten minutes later, after the two girls had their things packed, they managed to fit them into the trunk of Joey's car. Olivia hopped in the passenger seat, and McKenzie sat in the backseat.

"So, where are we going exactly?" McKenzie asked.

"We rented a huge house just outside of town for a few weeks," Joey said, driving towards the studio to meet the Starkids.

"Really?" McKenzie asked, excited.

Olivia nodded, and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence. They arrived at the studio, and the Starkids decided to split into groups for cars. Joey, Olivia, McKenzie, and Jim would be in Joey's car. Lauren, Clark, Holden, and Meredith would be in another. Joe, Sarah, Darren, JoMo, and Jaime would be in the third. Nick, Matt, and Becca would be in another. And in the last car would be Brian Rosenthal, Denise, Julia, and Dylan. Joe would be leading their little train of cars because he knew how to get there, and the rest didn't.

After a few hours of driving, the group arrived at a rather large house, with no other houses nearby.


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia stepped out of the car, and took in the house. It looked like it must've been expensive, even to rent. It could be classified as a mansion, though it was a bit smaller than most mansions. The outside was a light brown, and the mass amounts of windows were outlined in black. The roof was a dark blue, with many turrets and towers. There were well-kept lawns surrounding the place, and a cobblestone path leading to the front door. It reminded me of a smaller Disney castle.

After everyone had retrieved their luggage, they all swarmed inside. The inside was just as expensive looking and gorgeous as the outside. There were many hallways, but also a well-stocked kitchen, a furnished family room, and a spiral staircase.

"Take your claim on rooms now!" Holden called, running down the hall, a battle cry leaving his mouth. Everyone laughed and some ran after him, some ran up the stairs. Olivia looked over at Joey, who had stayed by her side.

"Your choice," she stated, waiting for him to lead the way down a hallway. He immediately took off down a hallway to their left. They walked until they reached the end. Joey pushed open a door, and a large bedroom with a king size bed met their eyes. They both stepped inside, dropped their bags on the bed, and walked back out. McKenzie had taken the room across the hall, Jim the one next to hers. Joe and Sarah had claimed the bedroom next door, and the rest of the hallway seemed to be empty.

"Race you to the backyard!" McKenzie shouted before sprinting down the hall. Olivia, used to McKenzie's races, took off after her before either of the boys reacted. The two girls reached the screen door at the same time. Olivia threw it open, and ran outside.

"I win!" she shouted, sticking her tongue out like a child.

The backyard was another expansive lawn, with a swimming pool in the middle, and hedges surrounding it. Olivia was standing by the swimming pool, doing her happy dance.

"Not exactly," McKenzie said, running at her. Before Olivia could react, McKenzie slammed her hands into her sister's shoulders, pushing her backwards into the pool. Just as Olivia came up, McKenzie jumped in, making a huge splash. Olivia laughed, and looked at the door, where Jim and Joey were standing, watching them and laughing.

"Come on in, boys!" Olivia called, floating on her back.

The next second, she heard two splashes, one right after the other, and knew Jim and Joey had both jumped in.

Ten minutes later, when the other Starkids had found them outside, they pulled themselves out of the pool, shook themselves off, and walked back into the house. The four went to go change into dry clothes, then came back to the kitchen, where someone had laid out lunch. Everyone ate, talking about the house and about A Very Potter Threequel.

They all spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company and exploring the house. It seemed they'd be entertained for while there. That night, they all went to bed, worn out, but smiles still upon their faces.

About two weeks later, the Starkids were to be found gathered around a pool table. Joe and Darren were playing, and the game was tied. Everyone had taken their bets on who would win this match. Joe and Darren had been playing almost non-stop since they found the table, and had finally gotten everyone to come watch.

Just as Darren shot at one of the remaining striped balls, there was a loud sound from above and the house shook. "Dammit…" Holden muttered. "Alright, we all need to get to the basement. Now."

Everyone knew why, and no one complained. They all rushed to the doors that they knew led to the basement. They ran down, and moved to the place Holden had designated as safe. It was large enough to give them room to move a bit, but small enough for hiding.

Olivia stood in a corner, next to McKenzie, who had no clue what was going on.

"Why are we down here, and what was that?" McKenzie asked, bewilderment shining in her eyes.

"Aliens," Jim, who was standing right next to them, said before Olivia could.

"Oh, not you too," McKenzie said, exasperated.

"It's true, Kenz," Olivia said, leaning against Joey, who had his arms around her.

"I won't believe it until I see it."

Olivia rolled her eyes, but froze when she heard a noise from upstairs. "They're in the house…"

"No shit, Sherlock," someone muttered from across the room.

Just then, there was the sound of the door opening and a call of, "There's a staircase this way!" in the foreign accent of the aliens.

"Shit," Joey muttered. He pulled his arms away from Olivia, pulled her behind him and casually leaned against the wall, blocking her from view. "So, guys, how about the weather?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, it's fantastic," Lauren said, leaning against the wall exactly how he was.

"I totally agree," Meredith said, picking up the act they'd all taken on.

"Perfect swimming weather. We should head up to the pool later," JoMo said sitting in a chair no one had noticed before.

That's when they heard the aliens swarming downstairs. They were immediately spotted, and were now having lasers shot at them. Both green and red.

Most of the Starkids picked up anything in their reach to use as shields, but a few couldn't find anything. Olivia couldn't do anything, as she was meant to stay hidden, but she could see exactly what was going on.

Just as a board of wood exploded, Olivia saw a green laser shoot in her general direction, and the one person she thought she'd never lose fell to the ground. Dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia wasn't going to crouch behind someone, using them as protection. Not when her sister had just been shot. She got on her hands and knees, knowing that she'd be shielded from view because of all the other Starkids.

"M-McKenzie?" she crawled towards her, pushing her sister's blonde hair out of her face. Her eyes were wide, but frozen and unseeing. There was a trace of pain on her face, probably because the laser did hurt. "McKenzie?" Olivia reached her hand up to her sister's neck, checking to see if there was a pulse. She didn't feel the expected _thump-thump of a heart. That's when she felt her eyes start to water. A sob caught in her throat, and tears started streaming down her face. _

_Her sister, her best friend, was gone from the world forever. And all because of these bastard aliens. She wasn't going to let her death go un-avenged. She sat up, took a few deep breaths, wiped the tears from her cheeks, reached her hand out, and closed her sister's dead eyes. _

_After a few more deep breaths, she stood up, a new energy overtaking her. She picked up the nearest object that could be used as a weapon, and walked swiftly towards the crowd of aliens. The object she'd picked up was a sharp, jagged piece of metal, probably from something the aliens had blown up. Olivia dug it into the head of the first alien she saw, causing it to fall over. She did this to any of them that came close to her. There was a fury in her eye, and a promise of death in her heart. After a few seconds, the other Starkids joined in, killing their own attackers. _

_There was a low shout from the back of the room, on the side of the Starkids, followed by a high-pitched scream. Olivia didn't waste her time checking to see what had happened, but plowed forward, attacking the aliens, and dodging lasers as she went. Many grazed her body, but no where they could fatally harm her. _

_After half an hour of this intense battle, all the aliens were dead, on the floor, but the Starkids had suffered one other fatality. Olivia didn't want to know who it was just yet. While everyone crowded around the supposedly broken body, Olivia picked up dead alien bodies, moving them up the stairs, and into a pile in the backyard. It took quite a bit of time, but no one helped her. She didn't expect them to, not if they were mourning their dead. _

_Once all the alien bodies were piled strategically outside, Olivia walked back into the kitchen. She rummaged through the drawers, looking for something. After she'd gone through most of the drawers, she finally found a box of matches. She walked back outside, pulled a match out, struck it against the side of the box, and through it into the pile. She did this until the pile was flaming on all sides. _

_Night had fallen by now, and the only lights were those coming from the house, the moon, and the flaming alien bodies in front of her. Olivia walked to the side of the pile that was opposite the house, knowing she wouldn't be seen from any angle. She sat herself down on the grass, pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her chin on her knees. She watched the flames flicker, but the only thing on her mind was memories with McKenzie. _

_Images of their childhood, sitting by the fireplace in winter, playing laser tag at the local arcade, walking to school together, flashed in her mind. Next came their teen years. The start of McKenzie's obsession with bears, her basically growing up before Olivia's eyes, and them growing apart as each day went by. Then there was the day McKenzie had promised that Olivia wasn't her sister, then stormed out of the house. That had been the worst day of Olivia's life. Had been. Until today. _

_The next memory that came to her mind was seeing McKenzie at the hospital the day their dad had died. It was the first contact they'd made since their fight. That was also the day that McKenzie and Olivia had decided to move in together. Memories of reforming their bond were next, and fresh tears sprang on Olivia's face. More recent memories, like McKenzie helping Olivia get ready, one of watching Tangled, and another of a date her, McKenzie, Jim, and Joey had all gone on. The memories seemed to be playing like a movie, but the movie was cut short, just as McKenzie's life had been cut short. _

_When the memories stopped, Olivia was left with the image of her sister lying there. She closed her eyes, brought her arms away from her legs, and laid down on the grass. She closed her eyes, letting the memories replay in her head. _

_After she'd watched them three times over, Olivia opened her eyes, looking up at the sky. It seemed too calm for such a night._

_It seemed like a lifetime before someone came to find Olivia. She heard them approaching, and almost wanted to disappear into the shadows. All she wanted was to be alone, but she should've known she wasn't going to get that. _

_Her eyes were still watering, so it took her a bit to focus on the person hovering over her. _

"_You alright, Olivia?" he asked. It was his voice that told Olivia who he was. _

"_No," she said, rolling onto her stomach, and propping her chin on her hands. _

"_That was a stupid question," Joey said, sitting next to her. "Of course you're not alright." Olivia didn't respond. "Can I get anything for you?" he asked, looking over at her. _

"_No."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_Joey sighed. He turned his body so that he was facing her._

"_Joey, I just want to be alone," Olivia muttered, keep her eyes trained on the hedges ahead of her. _

"_No you don't," Joey responded firmly. _

"_How do you know?" Olivia asked, looking over at him. _

"_Because I know you."_

"_Then you know me pretty well," Olivia said, her voice cracking as another sob caught in her throat. _

"_Come here." Joey held out his arms for her, and she immediately went into them. He wrapped them around her, and she let her head fall onto his shoulder. _

"_It's just not fair," Olivia muttered, tears rolling down her cheeks once more. _

"_I know. I know it's not," Joey said, pushing her hair out of her face. _


	18. Chapter 18

It was there, in the dark of night, with a dying fire and Joey's arms wrapped around her, that Olivia knew she was absolutely in love with this crooked-jawed man. He was the only person she would have wanted to seek comfort in, and he had given it to her.

After Olivia had calmed down, Joey looked at her.

"S-someone else died, right?" Olivia asked. Joey just nodded. "Who?"

"It'd be better to show you," Joey said, standing up. Olivia did as well, and they walked back to the house. "Brace yourself," Joey whispered, then led her down the stairs to the basement.

All the Starkids were still down there, in various states of shock and sadness. Olivia's eyes landed on a body on the other side of the room.

It was the last person she'd expected to be gunned down. It was the first Starkid she'd come to know, other than Joey. It was the one and only Joe Walker.

Clutching his body was Sarah. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't let out any sound. No one was making any attempts to comfort her, though she was clearly the most affected by this. She'd been dating him since college, and they'd been about to get married. Of course she was the most affected.

Olivia detached herself from Joey, crossed the room, and sat next to Sarah. She pulled her away from Joe's body, and Sarah didn't protest. Olivia pulled her into a hug, and Sarah hugged her back, burying her face in Olivia's shoulder.

Some hours later, when everyone had finally calmed down, they all managed to pull themselves upstairs.

"Anyone need anything?" Jaime called from the kitchen. Holden got up from the coach and walked to the kitchen.

"We need bandages, incase anyone got any serious injuries," he said to Jaime. Jaime immediately pulled a few first-aid kits out of a cabinet above the stove.

"Alright! Anyone with injuries, line up!" Jaime shouted, opening the kits. Her and Holden spent the next hour patching everybody up. They then patched themselves up, and sent everybody to bed.

"We're leaving in the morning, so make sure you have all your things packed," Holden said, heading to his and Meredith's room.

The next morning, everyone made sure they had everything, loaded their things into the cars, and were about to get going before Sarah got out of Joe's car, which she was driving home.

"Why'd you get out?" Dylan asked from his car.

"We can't just leave McKenzie and Joe here," Sarah said, crossing her arms.

"We can't exactly take them with us," Dylan said, frowning.

"Then we need to give them a proper burial, at least," Sarah replied, walking back towards the mansion.

Everyone else got out of their cars and followed her to the basement. They managed to get the bodies from the basement, and took them upstairs.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Joey asked, looking at Sarah.

"Olivia burned those alien bodies. We could just do the same with them. It'd be like cremating them," Sarah said. "Where are the matches?"

"Out back," Olivia said.

A few hours later, once the group had held their own little funeral and burned the bodies, they all got in their cars and headed back towards the city.

Once they'd all gotten there, they were all dropped off at their houses. Joey went with Olivia to hers.

"I won't be able to afford this place by myself," Olivia said, stepping inside the house. "Wait here, I need to tell my mom. About McKenzie," she said, walking into the kitchen. She picked up their house phone, dialed her mother's number, and broke the news to her. She told her that McKenzie died in a fire, and that her body hadn't been recovered. After much comforting, they finally hung up.

Olivia proceeded to call her landlord, telling him that she wouldn't be able to stay in the house because she couldn't pay for it. He said she had to be out within the next two weeks. Olivia walked out to where Joey was, still standing by the front door like she'd told him to.

"So, wanna go house hunting with me?" Olivia asked, looking up at him.

"You don't need to go house hunting," Joey said, a small smile on his lips.

"I can't stay here though," Olivia stated, tilting her head.

"You can stay with me."

Olivia's eyes widened, but she immediately smiled. "I'd love to," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Great. Let's get to packing then," Joey said.

They walked through the house, deciding that Olivia didn't really need to bring much in terms of furniture. The only things she really needed were things from her bedroom, and a few of McKenzie's things. The rest, they decided she'd sell.


	19. Epilogue

A few years later, at the beginning of fall, the Starkids, Olivia, Olivia's mother, and a few other friends were found at a church. Olivia was in a room with her mom, Lauren, Meredith, Jaime, Becca, Sarah, Denise, and Julia. She'd slipped her white dress on, and was now having her hair done by Meredith, and her make-up done by Jaime.

After Olivia had moved in Joey, the Starkids finished AVPT (after recasting Joe), Sarah had called to cancel her wedding (but was now putting extreme amounts of effort into Olivia's), and Meredith and Brian had finally gotten married. A few weeks after that wedding, Joey proposed, and they'd be frantically planning since then. The aliens hadn't shown any signs of returning after they'd killed McKenzie and Joe.

Darren was Joey's Best Man, Sarah was Olivia's Maid of Honor, and the rest of the Starkids seemed to fit in wherever seemed fit. Everything had been checked and rechecked, rehearsed over and over, until everything seemed perfect.

Jaime and Meredith finished getting Olivia ready, then went to take their places on stage.

After the ceremony and the dinner, everyone pushed the tables out of the way to make room for dancing. Olivia spent the whole night, being passed around to dance with various guests. When she finally got a break, she joined Joey on the sidelines, a wide smile on her face.

"You look beautiful," Joey said, leaning over and kissing her quickly.

"And you've never looked better," Olivia said, kissing him back.

"I love you, Olivia Richter," Joey said, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'll have to get used to that now, won't I?"

"I'd say, yes, you will."

"Well, I love you too, Joseph Richter," Olivia said, smiling as well.


End file.
